


Construir un hogar

by ShipperificWings



Series: Unas vidas serán mas duras que otras [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, One Shot, canon: libros, pedacitos de headcanons, post a dance with dragons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Una escena de JyB en viviendo en Tarth, después de la batalla final contra los Otros".<br/>Y puesto que también amo los finales felices (incluso si estamos hablando de Canción de Hielo y Fuego) no pude resistir la idea de escribir esto.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Una escena de JyB en viviendo en Tarth, después de la batalla final contra los Otros".  
> Y puesto que también amo los finales felices (incluso si estamos hablando de Canción de Hielo y Fuego) no pude resistir la idea de escribir esto.

La batalla contra Los Otros había terminado, pero lejos de lograr la paz, las guerras internas seguían destrozando lo poco que quedaba de los Siete Reinos, la mayoría de las casas habían logrado un acuerdo con la casa Targaryen, todos jurarían lealtad siempre y cuando los intereses comunes de paz y prosperidad para el reino se mantuviesen estables, sin embargo, las batallas internas entre los dragones amenazaban con destruir el tratado. Todavía quedaba por acordar que sucedería con Jon Snow y todos sabían que solo se le había extendido el derecho a reinar el norte por temor a una nueva guerra. El Rey en el Norte se había negado a un matrimonio con Daenerys y este era un asunto que aun causaba disputas internas entre Daenerys, Aegon y Jon.

Jaime, por su parte, no tenía ningún deseo de mantenerse en el norte, el le había rogado un número incontable de veces a Brienne que se fueran, a cualquier lado, a Essos si era posible, pero ella había mantenido su posición al lado de Lady Sansa.

 _"Su lealtad nos costará la vida uno de estos días"_ , pensó Jaime la última vez que tocaron el tema. 

Y por supuesto que el se había quedado allí, después de todo la única familia que le quedaba estaba a su lado.

***

Tras muchas suplicas de su parte, Lady Brienne finalmente había aceptado tener una pequeña ceremonia en el Septo de Invernalia, Jon Snow la había entregado a Jaime puesto que Lord Selwyn había muerto ante la batalla de Los Otros. La novia llevaba un vestido azul de seda y la espada  _Guardajuramentos_ al cinto y el novio llevaba los colores de la casa Lannister, rojo y dorado. Y luego de decir los votos y evitar la humillación de la ceremonia de encamamiento, una sensación de felicidad que nunca había sentido antes llenó a Jaime y pensó _"valdría la pena luchar contra Los Otros miles de veces si esta es la recompensa que voy a recibir"_. Al lado de el, la sonrisa de Brienne parecía confirmar lo mismo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo 2 o la continuacion que no pidieron jaja.

Brienne se había estado comportado de una manera peculiar cada vez que los pocos parientes de Jaime visitaban Tarth. La pareja se habia mudado a Tarth luego de que los problemas referentes al reino se solventaron y Brienne había dejado de tener juramentos con los que cumplir. Segun la decisión del consejo de Aegon Targaryen, Rey del Sur, Tyrion Lannister sería el heredero legitimo de Casterly Rock.

Jaime nunca se había sentido más aliviado en la vida. Estar en Tarth con la moza y a salvo de todo había cambiado a ambos para mejor, ella cada vez tenía menos reservas en torno a Jaime.

De manera que la forma en que  señora esposa se comportaba lo tenía preocupado. Este comportamiente extraño en el que ella callaba lo que pensaba lo estaba volviendo loco. Asi que cuando Jaime confrontó a la moza la respuesta que consiguió fue un simple "tu tía Genna dijo que tu querías mucho a tu tío Kevan", a continuación la moza hizo una pausa, su voz cargada de emoción y no fue hasta que se acerco a ella que notó las lágrimas en los ojos azules que tanto amaba.

¿Qué sucede moza? Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura, acariciando su cabello. Aquel cabello que el tanto había acariciado y besado.  
"Es mi sangre de la luna", dijo Brienne entre sollozos, su honorable rostro lleno de lágrimas.  
"Haremos lo que tu quieras que hagamos". Brienne volteó a verlo y le dijo con la voz afectada.  
"Quiero tenerlo".  
"Entonces, mi amada moza, mi sol y estrellas, tenemos que pensar en nombres".  
Esa noche a la luz de la luna pensaron en miles de nombres, desde Galladon hasta Tyrion y Alys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evidentemente "mi sol y mis estrellas" es una cita de Dany/Drogo, pero en torno a JB.  
> Y bueno, si quieren otro cap (o me inspiro sin que me lo pidan) pueden pedirlo por aca :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne, Jaime y sus no tan pequeños hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta de vueltaaaaa. Esto puede considerarse un bocadillo antes de que termine mi próximo fic JB en español. Las musas han vuelto y por eso publico esto hoy.
> 
> Saludos guapxs <3

Teniendo en cuenta la historia de Jaime en torno a las mujeres de su familia, era obvio para Brienne que algo de la amistad de Arthur Hunt y Lady Alysanne, la menor de sus hijos y por ende la más mimada por Jaime, no le agradaba a Jaime. Quizá había sido su culpa, por permitir que Hyle sirviera en Tarth, sabiendo perfectamente que sus intenciones de ganarse su favor escondían muchas otras intenciones que podrían inquietar a su esposo. No obstante, Hunt había aparecido una tarde cuando ella ya estaba en su segundo embarazo con dos niños, una doncella de unos doce años de rostro dulce, muy similar a Sansa y Arya como para que ella le permitiera marcharse de vuelta a la calle, y un chico más pequeño, de unos ocho años que le había recordado a Pod. 

La respuesta de Jaime ante la petición de ella de que les permitiera quedarse con ellos la había sorprendido. Él nunca había tolerado a Hyle pero su respuesta termino siendo: “adelante Brienne, sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo porque tú eres la señora de este castillo” y luego había murmurado “las cosas que hago por amor” muy bajo quizá para que otros oyeran pero ella, que conocía bien al “desalmado” de su esposo se había reído ante aquella declaración. 

Ahora, un par de horas después de haber encontrado a Alysanne y Arthur en una posición más que indecorosa no podía dejar de pensar que quizá los pensamientos de Jaime no estaban infundados por su irracional desagrado de Hyle Hunt. Pero Brienne también recordaba bien tener la edad de Aly y lo que se sentía amar a alguien a esa edad…te agarraba por sorpresa y te tendía una trampa de la cual difícilmente se salía. A veces nunca te recuperabas de eso, ella nunca había superado a Jaime y lo había amado en secreto, esperando solamente lo que sabía que él le podía ofrecer: su amistad. Pero Alysanne era tan hermosa como ella nunca lo había sido, con sus ojos azules y el cabello dorado de Jaime pero mucho más alta de lo que la Reina Cersei o Myrcella Baratheon habían sido. Con Tyrion y Arianne, sus hermanos mayores, Brienne no había sufrido de preocupaciones, ambos eran hermosos sí, pero de alguna forma tenían un aspecto menos Lannister, Tyrion detestaba los pretendientes que rodeaban a sus hermanas como cuervos pero con Arianne entrenándose en armas y su temperamento de leona nadie temía como sucedía con Alys. Porque Alys podría lucir muy similar a Jaime, pero su temperamento y disposición era todo Brienne. Era su dulzura y no su hermoso rostro el que le preocupaba a Brienne.

Creer en canciones y amor no había ayudado a Brienne en sus años de vida. Una única canción de amor se había cumplido para ella y esa canción tenía manchas de sangre alrededor que ella aún no había logrado limpiar.

Toda la situación la tenía tan preocupada que decidió prescindir de su entrenamiento nocturno y decidió ir a pulir Guardajuramentos. Después de todo, mañana tendría la conversación con Alys y Jaime necesitaba dormir.

Lo que no se esperaba era a un muy despierto Hyle Hunt en pleno corredor y con expresión divertida.   
\- Mi dama de Tarth – dijo Hyle haciendo una pequeña reverencia que seguramente hubiese engañado a otra persona pero no a Brienne.

\- Déjese de cortesías, ser. Y es Lady Lannister ahora, lleve la capa de mi esposo o no – frunció el ceño para demostrar que hablaba en serio. A Hyle no se le podía dar demasiada confianza, mientras más se creyera en él y en sus palabras, peor resultaba todo. Era algo que ella había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Por algo dicen que los verdaderos caballeros murieron…quizá se referían a que damas como usted los aniquilaron con su desconfianza – dijo el sonriendo de esa manera desconcertarte, que no tiene nada que ver con las honestas sonrisas de Jaime. Le recordaban a manzanas y sonrisas en la corte de un Rey que ella había amado cuando era una muchacha.

Justo como Alysanne y Arthur. ¿Prosperaría la unión o tendría que recoger los pedazos de su hija al igual que había recogido los suyos cuando tenía su edad? La idea la desconcertaba mucho, tanto que provocó un silencio que se prolongó mas de lo que ella normalmente permitía. Demasiado silencio para Ser Hyle al parecer porque lo siguiente que salió de su boca no lo esperaba para nada.

\- ¿Mi señor Lannister la hace feliz, mi señora? – su mirada era inesperadamente sincera y Brienne se llevó la mano a la mejilla, un gesto involuntario que solía ejecutar cuando las personas le preguntaban por algo que ella no quería discutir. Hyle reparó en el gesto y añadió un tanto apenado:

\- No es nada de mis asuntos Brienne. Eso lo sé desde hace un tiempo. Es solo que a veces pienso en lo que pudo ser y en lo que nunca sucedió…y lo lamento tanto. Quiero que sepas que lamento haberte lastimado tanto. Yo no soy un Lannister, pero quizá tu y yo… 

Se detuvo sin terminar la frase, más que nada por mantener algún sentido de respeto entre ambos. Y porque ya sospechaba lo de Arthur y sus intenciones eran discutirlo, no sentarse con las sombras del pasado a conversar. Brienne se sintió satisfecha ante aquello, la conversación la incomodaba y no podía frenar sus pensamientos de que aquello explicaba la reacción de Jaime hacia Hyle. De algún modo su Jaime había visto a través de las intenciones de Hyle y comentarle esta conversación sería tan complicado como comentarle lo de su hija.

\- Lo que ser Jaime y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia. Ni de nadie. Y en cuanto al pasado es mejor dejarlo enterrado, ser – sabía que estaba siendo dura pero Hyle se había ganado un lugar en su hogar y la idea de que quizá el sintiera que podía amenazarlo de alguna manera…la asustaba. Ambos tenían bastantes fantasmas alrededor la mayoría de las veces. No necesitaba uno más.

\- Lo sé, mi señora. Le ruego disculpe mis modales – su voz tenía un dejo de pesar, sonaba tan arrepentido de que Brienne le hablara de esa manera que ella le tocó el brazo para detenerlo.

\- Espere. No fue mi intención herirlo, ser. De hecho quería discutir con usted un asunto importante – Hyle la miró fijamente y ella empezó a hablar despacio y en voz baja. Aunque no estaba en Desembarco del Rey, no se sacaba de la mente lo duro que había sido la corte y lo fácil que el honor se veía comprometido entre los de noble cuna. Esa no fue la primera vez que deseaba ser del pueblo y ser libre con Jaime, pero los deberes eran los deberes y nada se podía hacer.  
***  
La conversación con Alys la había dejado más tranquila y había sido con mucho la más exitosa que Brienne había tenido en los últimos tres días. Mucho más que la que había tenido con su señor esposo, el león celoso.

Había sido al estilo:

\- Brienne, es una conspiración del malvado Hyle para tenerte.

\- Pues mi señor, explíqueme como se puede poseer a alguien. ¿Acaso está sugiriendo que mi señor esposo es también mi dueño? 

\- Sabes que jamás diría eso Brienne. Tú eres mi esposa, sí, pero aquí nadie es dueño de nadie. Nuestras almas están unidas por deseo mutuo.

\- Entonces júrame que seguirás la promesa que le hicimos a Alysanne.

\- Lo haré, mi señora- ella lo empujo sorpresivamente sobre la cama.

\- ¿B-brienne? - se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella y la sonrisa de ella fue suficiente para que el entendiera lo que el gesto quería decir.

Le desató la primera lazada del camisón. Luego la segunda y cuando iba a por la última, rompió el tejido con toda su fuerza.

Jaime la miro atontado.

\- Las negociaciones se han terminado, ser. Creo que ambos tenemos algo que el otro quiere y creo, además, que se me prometieron más herederos.

\- Como desee, mi señora – dijo y al instante su atención se fijó en lugares sumamente interesantes.


End file.
